


Grinning Like A Cheshire Cat

by SamuelJames



Series: Alternately [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6374932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus' dry spell comes to an end at the party at The Institute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grinning Like A Cheshire Cat

**Author's Note:**

> _**Title:** Grinning Like A Cheshire Cat_   
>  _**Pairing:** Alternate Magnus Bane/Alternate Alec Lightwood_   
>  _**Rating:** 18+_   
>  _**Summary:** Magnus' dry spell comes to an end at the party at The Institute._   
>  _**Notes:** I didn't expect to write these two beyond the books because of the stele stealing but I liked the possibilities of the other dimension._   
>  _**Disclaimer:** This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _**Archiving Information:** Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

Magnus stands over the demon and mutters an almost forgotten incantation, the archaic words feeling right on his lips. He watches with satisfaction as its grotesque features turn to ash. Grabbing a nearby dust cloth, he spreads the ashes around and onto the floor so it won't raise questions. The people upstairs have lived their lives demon free and don't need to know what could have happened here tonight.

He makes his way back upstairs and catches the eye of the gorgeous man who'd vouched for him. He smiles and waves as he heads towards the door but the man approaches him.

"Going already. I must not be much of a host."

"This is your party, Mr. Lightwood?"

"Alec. Yes in the sense that I planned it. It's not actually for me but I hope people are enjoying it. It's for my sister's boss. It was getting a little boring though, with all that tech talk, but then you walked in."

Magnus smiles, perhaps his magic won't be the only thing to reawaken today. He's hidden away for so long giving readings that anyone with a passing familiarity with tarot and an eye for body language could give.

"I guess I could stay for another drink. I'd hate to be thought of as ill-mannered and these were my only plans for this evening."

Alec finds them cups with vanilla vodka in them. Magnus grimaces as he swallows a mouthful.

"Sorry, Magnus, it's a little sickly sweet. I could get us something else."

He watches Alec in profile trying to catch a server's attention. The man is beautiful and Magnus like his assertiveness.

Alec does indeed procure better drinks and it's not long afterwards that the guest of honor gives a talk about some development stuff that goes over both of their heads. Alec takes Magnus' hand and pulls him into a side room where there are trays and cups, several decorated with rabbits. He spots a pile of napkins on the table that have cats and croquet mallets on them. Next to those is a cardboard box with bunting spilling over the side. It is decorated with potion bottles and playing cards.

"You're getting to see behind the scenes. Mr. Morgenstern asked me to tailor everything to fit with his theme though we ended up not going too over the top. I thought the cups were a little much, perhaps because they were a bitch to source, but clients pay the bills. Luckily this far into an event, most of the stressing is over. The client is happy and it seems to be going well."

"Did you bring me in here to show me your bunting?"

Alec grins and shakes his head and just like that they're kissing. Magnus finds himself backed up against a counter, his hands going round Alec's body and Alec's fingers messing up his hair. He opens his mouth to Alec's tongue and this feels so good but surely Alec should be working. Magnus breaks their kiss.

"Aren't you needed outside?"

"Not till clean-up barring disasters. Besides nobody can begrudge me a fifteen minute break."

"Fifteen minutes, you sure know how to show a guy a good time."

Alec puts his hands on Magnus' hips and pulls him flush against him. "It's enough for a preview of what's on offer later if you'd like to come home with me. I'm not rushing you am I?"

Magnus shakes his head, "it's just been a while since I met someone so interested. My life has been a little mundane lately, very little excitement till today."

Alec pulls them round the end of the counter, muttering something about being out of the line of sight should someone come in. He pushes his hand between them, groping Magnus through his slacks. It really has been some time and Magnus hopes he won't embarrass himself. Alec kisses him again and it doesn't take long till he's hard. With a quick peck to Magnus' lips, Alec quickly drops to his knees.

"Your suit."

"It's fine," says his host looking up from under dark lashes and damn Magnus is so glad he showed up here tonight.

Alec makes quick work of the belt, button and zipper. He touches Magnus through his briefs before tugging them down, leaving Magnus with his briefs and slacks bunched around his thighs. He smiles up at Magnus once again, managing to look innocent as he takes him in hand and sticks out his tongue to lick the tip. He closes his lips round the head and Magnus bites his lip. Alec takes more of him into his mouth, his hand going to Magnus' balls and making Magnus gasp quietly.

Magnus reaches out but pulls his hand back at the last second, he can't mess up Alec's hair when he'll have to return to the party. He clenches his hands at his sides as Alec bobs his head up and down. Alec sits back on his heels and strokes Magnus' dick a few times before teasing the spot under his head.

"Feels so good, Alec."

Alec leans in again, taking most of Magnus' dick in his mouth and hollowing his cheeks. It's so good, the pressure, seeing Alec on his knees and knowing Alec just wants to get him off. He puts his hand on Alec's shoulder and brushes his thumb against his neck. He groans when Alec grips his balls again, his other hand on the base of Magnus' dick. He feels the pleasure building and feels like he should be able to last longer but Alec is so good at this.

"I'm close, Alec, really close."

Alec pulls most of the way back to look up at him and teases the head of his dick again, curling his tongue. He swirls his tongue round the head and stands abruptly.

"Can't risk stains but I'd love to taste you later."

He grabs two napkins and pushes himself behind Magnus, taking Magnus' dick into his hand and stroking him through his orgasm. Most of it is directed towards the napkins and Alec cleans up the rest.

Magnus tucks himself away as Alec disposes of the napkins. He grabs Alec on his way back from the bin and kisses him, cupping Alec's ass and making him moan against Magnus' lips.

They have to separate so Alec can check on the party but Magnus promises to stay for the rest of the event.

"I'd definitely like to return the favor, Alec."

"Something to look forward to." Alec grins widely and spreads his arms. "Do I look presentable?"

"Definitely."

Alec pushes the door open and leaves Magnus to compose himself before joining the party. He doesn't know many people but Alec introduces him to his friends and they even get to dance together. This man who he didn't even know this morning has made him feel optimistic again and Magnus can't wait to get to know him.


End file.
